


A red fling with a stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has a way with his words. Rose learns his tongue can be used for other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A red fling with a stranger

      She could break his horns with one pull and a twist of her wrists but she had no reason to do so to the clown. The sensation was warm on her pelvis, she could already feel his makeup rubbing against the skin and smudging it as he had his way. Biting her lower lip she tried to stifle herself from making sounds of pleasure, it would have been a big shame if someone were to have seen her sitting on his face.

      Curious on the trolls culture she decided that secondary information wasn’t as filling as asking directly from the trolls themselves. Kanaya told her as much as she knew but Rose was still not satisfied with her matesprit’s own knowledge, and Karkat’s knowledge did provide a lot but she still felt as if a few more points of information was needed. When she walked down the halls to pass the time she did not expect to run into a stranger.

     Rose never expected to meet the stranger occasionally, as the stranger explains parts of Alternian history and his culture Rose was listening to him. After a few meetings of history the meetings slowly became a “red fling” between Rose and the clown stranger. The two started with kissing one another and sometimes a short exchange of stories of their lives, although Rose did not delve much into hers and she knew he did not delve as deep as well. Then again being mysterious did give her a reason to return and meet him.

     Their current meeting had escalated from kissing each other to her sitting on his face and letting his tongue have her way with her. Rocking her hips she made sure he licked everything she had to comment a few times saying he was better than Kanaya at this, of course that made him chuckle a bit. She could not help but moan and release as he licked and wriggled his tongue at her clitoris. Panting for air she saw him lick his lips and her again as more of the release came out slowly. Standing up slowly she leaned against the wall and saw him sit up. He had an odd smirk on as he looked at her.

     Pulling up her underwear and pants she made sure her outfit covered over her pelvis. The clown told her he had fun and hopes to see her again in some time. As she turned to see him, the strange clown disappeared. A small smile slowly painted on her face. She was going to enjoy this small "red fling."


End file.
